


Восхищение

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017, Riisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: Кагеяма, внезапно понимает Ойкава, наблюдая из-за режиссерского плеча за процессом съемок, уже не тот худой бледный подросток, путающийся в собственных ногах.





	

Когда его менеджер звонит по воскресеньям, обычно это не означает для Ойкавы ничего хорошего, даже если этот день для него не выходной: актерство — работа с ненормированным графиком. Свою худшую роль он тоже получил в воскресенье, как и предложение сняться для промоушена новой дорамы в очередном реалити, где приходилось все время бегать от настойчивой коллеги, которая, как часто бывает в их профессии, перепутала камеру и жизнь.

И чем бодрее голос в динамике, тем хуже новости, это он тоже понял давно.

В этот раз голос Мизогучи бодрый до отвращения: 

— Ойкава, ты проснулся? В офис агентства поступило предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться. На самом деле, парень, мы уже не смогли.

На самом деле Ойкава жаворонок и поднялся сто лет назад, но он специально хрипит как можно сильнее, чтоб сделать вид, что его сейчас куда больше заботит состояние собственного горла, чем любые слова менеджера. Не можешь отложить казнь — перенеси ее.

— Ты когда-нибудь смотрел «Цветочки после ягодок»?

— Конечно, — для большей убедительности зевает Ойкава, — и не потому, что я люблю истории для девочек! — он почти слышит улыбку Мизогучи. — У них были рейтинги за двадцать процентов по каждой серии, покажи мне того, кто не смотрел.

Мизогучи выдерживает паузу, но, сбившись, все-таки выкладывает:

— Тебя позвали в ремейк. 

Ойкава тут же вскакивает с кровати: 

— Домёдзи Цукаса?! 

Главный мужской персонаж в классике романтических дорам? Неужели порочный круг разорван? 

— Мимасака Акира. Помнишь такого? Один из друзей главного героя, тот, который плэйбой с двумя сестрами и инфантильной матерью. 

Нет, все-таки сегодня не его день. Далеко от нужной роли. 

Он сжимает зубы так, что начинает болеть нижняя челюсть. Мизогучи словно чувствует его напряжение, поэтому успокаивающе говорит: 

— Ойкава, ты же сам знаешь, что играть одного из F4 кому попало не доверят. А вот опыта тебе пока не достает. К тому же, в переделанном сценарии даже второстепенные герои будут появляться в каждой серии, так что лицо тоже запомнят.

— Кто играет Домёдзи? — перебивает он. 

— Думаю, — хмыкает Мизогучи, — тебе скорее будет интересно, кто играет Нишикадо Соджиро. 

Кагеяма Тобио определенно становится худшей новостью этого воскресенья. 

С Кагеямой Ойкава знаком еще со времен душного старого зала в своем первом агентстве в Мияги. На уроки актерского мастерства приходили дети разных возрастов, и Кагеяма тогда был чуть ли не самым маленьким из них. Ойкава был старше всего на два года, но задирал нос, потому что чувствовал свое превосходство. Однако почему-то из всех подопечных агентства именно его Кагеяма выбрал объектом бесконечных просьб объяснить и прилипаний — а Ойкава почему-то никак не мог пересилить себя и сказать хоть раз «ладно» . Ивайзуми, который ходил с ним на эти занятия только потому, что хотел стать сейю (кто ж знал, что в итоге Ива-чан дебютирует в серьезном фильме еще раньше), только глаза закатывал. И говорил, что Кагеяма для Ойкавы практически красная тряпка. 

А потом Кагеяме досталась именно та роль в мюзикле, которую Ойкава так отчаянно хотел. И с него сталось на следующий день в гримерке опять попросить Ойкаву о помощи. 

Не ударил он Кагеяму тогда только потому, что Ивайзуми очень вовремя решил попрощаться перед своим уходом. И, несмотря на настойчивость, которой явно было слишком много для одного Кагеямы, после этого случая тот все реже с ним заговаривал, разве что коротко здоровался в коридорах — и наблюдал, когда думал, что Ойкава этого не видит. 

С возрастом, конечно, все это злое-детское сгладилось. А главное — Ойкава теперь профессионал и может взаимодействовать со всеми. Нравится, не нравится, такие критерии не должны мешать работе. 

Так он убеждает себя всю дорогу до места съемок, и все-таки свежее, выспавшееся лицо Кагеямы, который приехал раньше и уже успел переодеться, его бесит. 

Правда, здоровается Кагеяма очень уважительно, кланяясь на девяносто градусов. 

— Рад вас снова встретить, Ойкава-сан. 

— Не могу ответить тем же, — отвечает Ойкава, так лучезарно улыбаясь стаффу, что девушка-стилист смущенно отводит глаза. 

Впрочем, когда дверь в гримерку открывается и заходит исполнитель главной роли — красавчик, который хуже его как актер раза в три, зато дебютировал на пару лет раньше, — Ойкава понимает, что Кагеяму в этот раз, кажется, придется считать вполне приятной компанией. 

Возможно, из-за этого и из-за того, что съемки первой серии проходят достаточно успешно, он не отказывается, когда слышит над ухом:

— Ойкава-сан, если вы уже закончили и свободны, может, выпьем где-нибудь? Я вас угощу. Хотел спросить у вас, как лучше играть...

— Стоп, — обрывает его Ойкава; ему кажется, что жизнь над ним смеется — прошло столько времени, а они с Кагеямой будто и не расставались. Но Ойкава пообещал себе, что будет мудрее, поэтому, вздохнув, говорит: 

— Сегодня же традиционный номикай с персоналом и парой продюсеров.Чему тебя учат в твоем агентстве, Тобио-чан? Никаких манер. 

Детское прозвище выскальзывает само по себе, и, наверное, его уже не стоит использовать, но Ойкаве нравится, как Кагеяма чуть смущенно отвечает: 

— Не подумал, простите…

Когда он уже собирается уходить, Кагеяма все равно придерживает его за рукав пальто и спрашивает серьезно: 

— А завтра? 

— Завтра, — подмигивает Ойкава, — и посмотрим. 

Он действительно тащит Кагеяму выпить после съемок на следующий день — потому что раздражение, которое он испытывает к двум другим актерам, слишком велико. 

И Кагеяма внезапно оказывается неплохим собеседником. Точнее, Ойкаве очень нравится, что Кагеяма куда больше слушает, чем говорит. Его такой расклад полностью устраивает. 

Разве что во время съемок второй серии тем же вечером мрачный Кагеяма после первой стопки сакэ все-таки продолжает допытываться: 

— Научите меня. Что вы делаете, чтоб войти в образ плэйбоя? 

— Ничего, в отличие от некоторых неудачников, я так живу, — пожимает плечами уже изрядно нетрезвый Ойкава. — Ты никогда не пытался приударить за девушкой, что ли? 

Кагеяма краснеет, и ответ становится очевиден. 

— А за парнем? — на всякий случай уточняет Ойкава, больше ради шутки, но Кагеяма дергается и смотрит на него непроницаемым взглядом. 

— Откуда вы узнали? 

— Что узнал? 

— О моей… — Кагеяма делает маленькую заминку, — ориентации. 

А это уже интереснее; но Ойкаве сейчас слишком все равно, даже если бы Кагеяма признался, что предпочитает роботов. 

— По сути, — откровенничает он, периодически заплетаясь, — нет никакой разницы, парень или девушка. Пол — это же всего лишь тело. Важно, какую отдачу от этого тела ты хочешь получить. Слушай, зачем ты вообще взялся за эту роль, если у тебя такие с ней проблемы? 

Кагеяма краснеет: 

— В моем персонаже есть и другие черты. Плюс будто вы бы отказались…

А я и не отказался, думает про себя Ойкава, но вслух говорит: 

— В любом случае, про тело запомни. Больше прикосновений, неважно, к себе или к партнеру. Поверь — сработает. 

Кагеяма кивает несколько раз и благодарит, будто что-то понял. Ойкава не помнит, как добирается до дома, но на следующий день голова трещит так, что хочется умереть, а не тащиться снова на съемки. 

Он зарекается — больше никакого Кагеямы. 

Но в третьей серии они снимают чайную церемонию, и Ойкава думает, что Кагеяме очень идет традиционная одежда — а потом вспоминает его вчерашнее признание. Пока он неторопливо заваривает чай для Ойкавы и двух актрис сомнительной привлекательности, которые мелькнут на две минуты в качестве их любовных интересов и исчезнут, хорошо видно, какие у него аккуратные ладони с длинными, красивыми пальцами. 

Как бы он ни относился к людям, Ойкава может объективно оценить чужую красоту, и Кагеяма, внезапно понимает он, наблюдая из-за режиссерского плеча за процессом съемок, уже не тот худой бледный подросток, путающийся в собственных ногах. Вообще уже не подросток. Постепенно он становится мужчиной — привлекательным мужчиной. 

Только вот флиртует с ловкостью топора, усмехается Ойкава и больше не думает об этом. Пытается не — Кагеяма, оказывается, очень даже умеет флиртовать, когда делает это неосознанно. Или, может, Ойкава сам начинает обращать внимание на пальцы Кагеямы, которые крутят мочку уха, или на линию шеи, когда тот вполоборота стоит к нему. 

Теперь Кагеяма явно касается его куда чаще; никогда еще его советы не исполнялись с таким рвением. 

Ойкава предпочитает не замечать тот факт, что теперь Кагеяма чаще касается вообще всех, кто присутствует на съемочной площадке. 

Поэтому после съемок пятой серии, когда Кагеяма снова приходит к нему с двумя стаканчиками латте из соседнего кафе, усаживается рядом и заводит тот же разговор, Ойкава только язвит: 

— Уже половину сериала отсняли, а тебе все еще нужны советы, Тобио-чан. 

И пытается сделать вид, что очень занят новым сценарием. 

— Да, — недовольным тоном соглашается Кагеяма. Он упирается взглядом в пол и глухо говорит: 

— Как ни пытаюсь, все равно не выходит, как у вас.

Раньше Ойкава только посмеялся бы над этими признаниями и, может, еще сделал издевательское совместное селфи, заклеив в редакторе голову Кагеямы надписью «лузер».

Но сейчас он не выдерживает: поворачивается, смотрит в глаза напротив и очерчивает кончиками пальцев чужое адамово яблоко. 

— Может, на практике будет проще объяснить, м? 

— Может, — шепотом отвечает Кагеяма, когда Ойкава уже тянется, и позволяет себя поцеловать. Это не самые мягкие губы в жизни Ойкавы, да и фейерверков в голове не случается — зато напряжение тут же закручивается где-то внизу живота. 

Где-то в середине поцелуя Кагеяма перехватывает инициативу: дергает Ойкаву на себя, усаживает на колени, гладит член через ткань, легко сжимает — и они оба устали за день так, что ни на что большее их не хватает.

Они не говорят об этом вслух. На площадке ничего не меняется. Но во время съемок шестой серии Кагеяма уже ведет себя куда более раскованно. Ойкава только самодовольно улыбается. 

После седьмой серии Кагеяма сам целует его в темном трейлере, пока за тонкой, почти картонной стеной стилисты хлопочут над главными героями, — и Ойкаву впервые за долгое время не съедает зависть; ему не до нее. Сейчас его больше интересует, кто выдал Кагеяме штаны с таким количеством пуговиц: расстегнуть их — целая задача, и тяжело дышащий Кагеяма ее облегчению никак не помогает.

— Тут полно людей, — почти шепчет Кагеяма севшим голосом ему куда-то между шеей и плечом, — вы с ума сошли?

И Ойкава думает, что да, кажется, сошел. Постепенно сходит. 

Вслух он, конечно, шипит:

— Мне что, остановиться?

— Я этого не говорил, — хрипит Кагеяма и дергается, когда ладонь Ойкавы наконец обхватывает его член. Второй рукой Ойкава зажимает его рот — для безопасности, кто знает, насколько громким тот может быть. Ойкава бы точно не отказался проверить, но сейчас не время и не место, даже заведенный до предела он это понимает.

Зануда-трудоголик внутри еще предлагает не осквернять рабочее место, но Ойкава вовремя посылает его в задницу.

Кагеяма горячий, он выгибается, ластится, насколько позволяет узкое пространство, и это так не вяжется с его холодным образом по жизни, что Ойкава сам возбуждается до того, что, наверное, кончит, как только дотронется до члена.

Проверить он, впрочем, не успевает: чувствует горячую влагу на пальцах, а потом Кагеяма опускается вниз, практически съезжает по стене на колени и расстегивает штаны уже на Ойкаве — вполне, кстати, уверено. И сосет тоже уверенно и явно не в первый раз. Ойкава мимоходом думает о том, что нужно бы расспросить Кагеяму о прошлой личной жизни, неужели его кто-то терпел достаточно долго, чтоб тот научился так двигать головой и не заходиться в кашле — а потом не думает совсем. 

Кагеяма вежливо кланяется, когда они выходят из трейлера, и сворачивает к метро, предварительно прикрыв лицо кепкой и медицинской маской. Ойкава еще немного болтает с одним из звуковиков, а потом едет домой — учить сценарий к следующей серии. 

После восьмой серии он снова застает Кагеяму за переодеванием и на несколько долгих секунд залипает взглядом на худой спине, прослеживает глазами позвонки до тех пор, пока не переводит взгляд ниже. Подходит ближе и легко шлепает по правой ягодице — скорее, чтоб проверить реакцию.

Кагеяма почти подскакивает, но, заметив Ойкаву, расслабляется и говорит очень коротко:

— Не здесь.

— Ладно, — легкомысленно отвечает Ойкава, — к тебе или ко мне? — И после повисшей паузы добавляет: — Только не говори, что ты настолько идиот, что хотел предложить лав-отель.

Кончики ушей Кагеямы вспыхивают, и Ойкава самодовольно улыбается.

— Угадал? Нет, Тобио-чан, все эти анонимные системы чушь собачья, поверь опыту старших. А так всегда есть возможность сказать, что мы просто очень громко смотрели порно.

— Вы же не серьезно, — бормочет Кагеяма, и Ойкава хмыкает, стягивая с себя неудобную выданную рубашку:

— А что, понравилась перспектива?

Кагеяма разворачивается к нему и серьезно говорит:

— Перспектива увидеть вас в своей постели тоже ничего.

— Вот и славно.

На всякий случай они даже вызывают разные такси: адрес Кагеяма сбрасывает в лайне вместе с любимым стикером — подмигивающим зайцем в черных очках. Этот заяц напоминает ему самого Кагеяму времен учебы, неловкого парня в слишком объемных вещах, и все задания в духе «смешаться с толпой», которые тот постоянно проваливал. Он вспоминает тот случай, когда Кагеяма попытался подсмотреть закрытую репетицию старших прямо перед постановкой: надел черные очки и кепку и был уверен, что его точно никто не опознает. Выглядел он тогда так по-дурацки, что Ойкава начинает смеяться на весь салон, и водитель осторожно спрашивает у него, не нужна ли господину помощь.

Дома у Кагеямы довольно прохладно, несмотря на работающий кондиционер, и вещи разбросаны как попало, но главное — тихо и так же пусто, как у самого Ойкавы.

— Знаешь, — сообщает он, падая спиной на кровать и устраиваясь поудобнее среди подушек, — с утра я вполне могу перепутать и решить, что я у себя.

Кагеяма кусает губы:

— У вас тоже бардак?

Ойкаве смешно.

— Нет.

И все же он сюда не смеяться приехал.

— Резинки есть?

Кагеяма кивает:

— И они, и смазка. Все в тумбочке. 

— А ты неплохо подготовился, Тобио-чан, — Ойкава чуть отодвигается, чтоб, согнувшись, потянуться к ящику, — пять за старания.

Кагеяма заливается краской: 

— Оно просто всегда там лежит…

Всегда, значит. Ну ладно. 

— А я вот здесь впервые, — он не успевает закончить фразу, как чувствует прикосновение ладоней к спине. Как Кагеяма с его глазами-ледышками умудряется быть таким горячим? 

Ладони давят, заставляя прижаться к постели, а потом переползают на напряженные плечи, массируют. Ойкава стонет — пусть это и не то удовольствие, на которое он рассчитывал, так даже лучше: если Кагеяма хочет подразнить его, Ойкава воспользуется моментом сполна. И довольно улыбается, когда через четыре стона Кагеяма не выдерживает и переворачивает его на спину. 

— Хочешь лицом к лицу, Тобио-чан? А ты романтик, однако. 

— Хочу, чтоб вы замолчали, — говорит Кагеяма и наклоняется к нему.

Больше они действительно не говорят ничего вразумительного, до тех пор, пока утром Ойкава не заливает в себя первую за день чашку кофе. 

Постепенно это превращается в рутину. Ойкава даже приносит запасную зубную щетку. 

В последний день они получают по большому букету цветов, раскланиваются с персоналом и снова едут к Кагеяме. 

После окончания съемок Кагеяма не звонит. 

 

Первые несколько дней Ойкава убеждает себя, что все это его совсем не волнует, но когда Ивайзуми, который сейчас упорно трудится над собственным проектом по озвучке фильма, скидывает в шесть утра смску «наконец посмотрел последний эпизод было круто», он не выдерживает и набирает тому прямо из такси, которое везет его на очередную фотосъемку: 

— Ива-чан! 

— Ты смотрел на время? 

Голос Ивайзуми в трубке звучит очень устало: наверняка всю ночь работал без сна. Но и Ойкава сегодня встал так рано, что лучше бы вообще не ложился, — и знает, что потом у него опять не будет времени до самого позднего вечера, когда Ивайзуми уже будет отсыпаться за несколько дней. Поэтому он не ходит вокруг да около: 

— Тобио-чан мне не звонил ни разу с тех пор, как закончились съемки.

— А должен? 

— Нет, — кусает губы Ойкава, — но это странно. Он же любит меня. 

Ивайзуми фыркает: 

— С чего ты это взял? 

— Ива-чан, — закатывает глаза Ойкава, — ты как будто не знаешь Тобио-чана. Он опять преследовал меня с просьбами научить его более раскованной игре, правда, я все еще считаю, что это отвратительный способ флирта. А еще оставался после каждых съемок и покупал мне кофе в перерывах! И все остальное, там же по глазам видно…

— Ойкава, — внезапно спрашивает Ивайзуми, — это он тебя поцеловал в первый раз? 

— А? — Ойкава не сразу вспоминает и недовольно морщится, — ну, допустим, я его. Какая разница вообще?

— А дальше?

— Что дальше?

— Черт, Дуракава, тебе двадцать пять, — ворчит в трубке Ивайзуми, — кому как не тебе знать, что хороший секс не всегда равен хорошим отношениям. Может, он о них даже не задумывался.

— О чем ты, Ива-чан? — хмыкает Ойкава. — Это же Тобио-чан! Он не настолько сложный.

У него все еще наверняка физиология крепко связана с чувствами, хочет добавить Ойкава, но Ивайзуми перебивает:

— Да, Кагеяма очень простой. А еще ему скоро двадцать три, а не пятнадцать. И если он тебе не звонит, значит, не хочет. Перестань скулить, будто тебя бросила очередная большая любовь. Или, — тон Ивайзуми немного меняется, — Ойкава, все же было несерьезно, правда?

Ивайзуми его сейчас не видит, но Ойкава все равно давит из себя профессиональную улыбку — одну из тех, что приклеиваются к лицу сразу же, как он замечает камеру, но почему-то никак не хочет появляться сейчас.

— Серьезно? Не смеши меня, Ива-чан. Это просто раздражает, вот и все. Мог бы проявить уважение к старшему, в конце концов! Поинтересоваться делами хотя бы.

— Вот сам и поинтересуйся, — советует Ивайзуми и отключается — сбегает под предлогом собственной записи через пять минут.

Ойкава смотрит на мобильный несколько секунд тяжелым взглядом, а затем начинает копаться в переполненном журнале контактов, негромко бормоча под нос:

— Ну, ничего не поделаешь, придется… От Тобио-чана одни проблемы…

Голос Кагеямы, когда он наконец-то берет трубку — Ойкава успевает немного подпеть популярной песне, раздающейся вместо гудков, — звучит удивленно:

— Ойкава-сан?

— Яху, Тобио-чан!

Здесь система дает сбой по всем фронтам: Ойкава сам не знает, что ему надо и что он хотел сказать. Но тишина бьет по ушам, и он начинает без остановок болтать:

— Как твой новый эпизод? Жаль, конечно, что рейтинг у этой дорамы не такой высокий, но для опыта неплохая площадка, канал старый, режиссер хороший, может, руководству примелькаешься. Партнерша у тебя красивая в этот раз, повезло. Рекламные контракты тоже рекой, да? Видел тут тебя недавно на щите в Роппонги — поздравляю, на том здании я пока не висел, ха-ха! 

«Спасибо», бормочет Кагеяма, и Ойкава так живо видит, как тот сейчас хмурится, что приходится крепко зажмуриться. И действовать ва-банк.

— Только сегодня у тебя есть возможность отпраздновать это с щедрым Ойкавой-саном, который знает, что у тебя выходной, и готов угостить парой коктейлей, раз ты уже взрослый. Есть время вечером? 

Кагеяма в трубке молчит, и Ойкава уже списывает все на плохую связь, когда тот наконец отвечает: 

— Нет, простите, сегодня никак. 

— А я-то думал, ты мой фанат, — тянет Ойкава, чтоб отвлечься от побелевших костяшек, когда пальцы сжимают мобильный так, будто цепляются за что-то. 

— Я действительно восхищаюсь вами, Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма запинается, но тут же продолжает, — и мечтаю вас превзойти на сцене, но… Причем здесь это? 

Обруч вокруг груди снова сжимается, и воздуха не хватает — Ойкава уже почти забыл, каково это. И все же выдавливает: 

— Ты прав, Тобио-чан, совершенно ни при чем. Пока-пока.

Он кладет трубку и упирается лбом в переднее кресло, пытаясь продышаться. Через две минуты ему это удается, и Ойкава откидывается на сидение, бездумно скользя взглядом по удаляющимся за окном домам и деревьям. 

За грязным стеклом такси над Токио неспешно поднимается солнце, и неоновые вывески рекламных плакатов кажутся серыми в его лучах.


End file.
